packs_and_tribesfandomcom-20200214-history
Flare
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(145deg, #C7A317, #F88017, #9F000F ); insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Seastorm01 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Loyalty |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Light |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Gold |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Finch |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Sweater Weather (The Neighborhood) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(145deg, #C7A317, #F88017, #9F000F); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | Young Adult |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Species | Scienceborn |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Experiment |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Pack/Tribe | Mostly BloodSeeker |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To escape |-style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Lab |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | None |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Scienceborn Pack |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | The scientists |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; | Likes | Kira, sunshine |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Being alone |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Teleportation through light waves |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | None |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Icicle, Kira |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "They always though I was one of fire, little did they know I was always apart of the light" |} |} Flare is a male Scienceborn BloodSeeker. Appearance: When he is calm and collected his wispy fur is a bright golden color with red tips but when he is angry he can turn into red and orang fur patterns. His eyes are a strange sky blue and his tail is a little long than usual. Personality: He is quite emotional as a side effect of his science-born status. The slightest rude comment can set him on fire- Literally. When he is angry he cannot control himself and often hurts others. When calm he is observant and clever. Trivia *He likes to heal things *He wants to meet the BloodSeekers one day *Thinks of the Scienceborns like a pack File |-| Click to open file -> PKANH03-F14R3 = Summary of Experiment 03 was created from mostly BloodSeeker DNA. He has slight Fire and plant phoenix DNA and DeathMarked. |-| Modifications = Natural Abilities -Excellent hearing and smell) -Vampire State (Did not appear) -Fur can reach extremely hot temperatures (Storm Flier) Known Weaknesses -Being alone -Things he does not understand -Emotional Rage can cause him to lose control and reveal soft spots on his body. -Tasers Other Notes -Is very emotional and can go into a state of rage (Perhaps this is the Vampire state we were hoping for) -Calls himself "Flare" |-| Synopsis = Skeletal: His bones are strong but are not too heavy. Muscular: He may seem slim but his muscles can store more energy than normal animals Digestive: Same as all wolves. Immune: He can catch colds. Respiratory: Can tolerate smoke Circulatory: Same as all wolves. |-| Caring for PKANH03-F14R3 = Caring Cage Number: 3 Times Water Bowl Refilled Per Day: 4 Times Fed Per Day: 3 Times Let Out of Enclosure Per Day: Three times- large spaces Notes How to Safely Remove PKANH01 From Enclosure: Tasers attach to collar Diet: Raw meat, honey http://flamingtext.com/ Category:Seastorm01's OCs Category:Seastorm's Fav OCs Category:Pack of the BloodSeekers OCs Category:Wolves Category:Males Category:Scienceborn Category:Special Characters Category:Adults Category:Coded Pages Category:Roleplaying Characters